1. Field of the Invention
Improved Hood Assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been common practice to use hoods with power driven blowers to remove air borne particles from an enclosure. Such prior art devices, with the exception of the exhaust hood described and claimed in my co-pending application Ser. No. 614,473, have the operational disadvantage that while they removed air borne particles from the enclosure, they also removed substantial quantities of air from the room in which the enclosure is situated.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a hood assembly that substantially eliminates the operational disadvantages of the prior art devices with the use of but a single blower.
Another object of the present invention is to supply a hood assembly that is particularly adapted for use with a spray booth, but may be used equally effectively in commercial establishments such as restaurants to remove smoke, fumes and the like from an enclosure above a range, and with but a desired minimum of air being removed from the air of the room in which the hood assembly is situated.